You Are My Gift
by lexie loves anime
Summary: Because Erza couldn't forget about the blue-haired tattooed boy, someone decided it's time for her to receive a visit... Or a present? In her case, it's two-in-one. Major Jerza and Nalu and minor Gale.


**Wazzup guys! Lexie here! This is a quick one-shot I have written for Christmas, because this is my first Christmas with you guys as a member of Fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I want to thank Tetsryu for betareading this story. She has a story called 'Sit', so be sure to check that out! :)**

While everyone was celebrating Christmas Eve in the Fairy Academy campus with holly and candy canes and what-not, the red-head was bossing around Natsu and Gray to try and get rid of the tornado of thoughts directed towards the tattooed boy. Until now, it wasn't working.  
_  
'What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he's in danger? What if something happened to him? What if-'_

"Hey, Erza, where do we put the banner?" Natsu interrupted her train of thought, making her turn her head in his direction confused, not paying attention to what was happening.

"Huh? Oh..." She could see Natsu wasn't impressed in the least. "Uh, put it in the gym hall." Lucy, who was helping Levy hook some balloons on the walls, looked at her worriedly from a distance. She was her friend and she knew what was bothering Erza. Only if she could help her somehow...

Wait. She could.

"Levy-chan, could you please get down? I need to tell you something." Levy complied and got down off the ladder. The blonde whispered something into her ear before they nodded to each other, and Levy ran to Lisanna and did the same thing and so on.

While Lucy couldn't bring Jellal to Erza, she knew someone who could.

* * *

Meredy watched as Jellal once again crumpled a paper, throwing it in the full trash bin. Writing a letter to someone was harder than it seemed, especially if it's one addressed to your childhood crush. While the pinkette was narrowing her green eyes, 'Unbreakable' by Fireflight played; it was her phone, so she answered.

"Yes, Juvia?" Some words spoken by the bluenette and Meredy hung up with a quick 'Got it.'

"Jelly~?" This nickname never failed to get Jellal's attention. He sighed and turned his head towards her.

"What is it, Meredy?" The mischievous smile on her face showed there was nothing of his liking.

"Pack up light. No questions asked. We're going on a trip for Christmas."

* * *

"Er-chan!" Millianna jumped on Erza's back, who was checking the amount of food brought by the students.

"Millianna! You could make it!" The cat lover grinned.

"Of course! And I wasn't the only one~!" She sang as she got off Erza's back and twirled the said girl around for a meeting with the friends she hasn't seen in months.

"You guys..." Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, a soft smile slowly making its way on her face.

"Well," Shō started, cracking his knuckles. "What are you waiting for? Let's help Erza, 'cause this is gonna be the party of the year!"

"Yeah!" The group agreed, pumping their fists into the air, except for Kagura, who chose to hug Erza as a late hello, while whispering into her ear.

"Don't worry too much about him." And the student council president perfectly knew who she was talking about.

* * *

"Meredy, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

"Jellal, it's nothing to joke about... Maybe~!" After all, Jellal was very elegantly dragged out of the house on a snowy day in a pair of jeans, a pair of unmatching socks, a dirty sweatshirt and a bag containing everyday things: a toothbrush, a change of clothes and the not-so-common tux, that Meredy forced him to take, much to his disagreement. Why would he need a tux if it's just a short trip to some kind of hot spring? Unless...

"Where are we really going, Meredy?" Her eyes stayed on the road while a green glint of light flickered through them as she passed by a traffic light.

"Save the questions for later; you are going to love that place. By the way, you might want to get some sleep. It's gonna take a while until we get there." Although still reluctant, he couldn't argue anymore as he succumbed to sleep, dreaming about his favorite scarlet beauty.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Lucy entered the gym hall and marveled at the colorful decorations and the disco ball brought by Max. She could see some students from Pegasus and from Cerberus Academy and some others. The DJ was none other than Natsu, her idiotic best friend/secret crush. As she saw him, she swam through the sea of students to reach him.

"Have you seen Erza?" she shouted over the loud music. Natsu took his headphones off.

"I said, have you seen Erza?" He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a voice coming from above them.

"Hey, lovebirds!" They looked up. Surprise or not, it was Lisanna. Holding a mistletoe.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" She sang, the room quickly accompanying her. Gray stopped the music for them to hear better. With no choice left, the two kissed on the lips for a second, then blushed heavily. The student body was clapping.

"There, happy now?" Lucy crossed her arms. Levy, who was on the side, grinned.

"Very. Especially because we have a photo!" The students screamed in delight, while Lucy tried to get her grip on the camera from Levy's hands. The blunette quickly handed it to Gajeel, who was right beside her. Poor Natsu had no idea of what happened.

"Gajeel, here, here!" Mira waved her hands in the air and caught the camera thrown by him. "This is going in the school magazine!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed as she entered the hall, immediately silencing the crazy screams.

* * *

"Erza..." Jellal muttered in his sleep.

"Jellal!" Meredy woke up the teenager, who was already drooling. They were on the motorway already.

"W-What? Where are the kids?" Muffling a laugh, Meredy lightly slapped him on the back of his head.

"Silly Jelly! Listen here, we have no time to pull over. You have to get changed now!" He was completely awake by now.

"Say what?"

"You heard me. Don't worry, I won't peek. Get the tux from your bag and get changed in the back of the car. Fast!" She pushed him in the back, letting go of the steering wheel for a split second. He landed head first.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"If you're not going to go along with the plan, you're going to make the biggest mistake of your life." Jellal froze. He hasn't heard her talk so seriously since Ultear's death. With the last bit of his pride, he took off his sweatshirt. Thank God the side windows in the back were shaded. Meredy sighed.

"Meanwhile, I'll tell you where we're going."

* * *

"E-Erza!" Natsu squeaked in a uncharacteristic high voice.

"Natsu. Turn on the music. Now." She said demonically. Like a little girl, he ran to put on 'Oh Santa' by Mariah Carey. As music flooded the place, Erza's frown turned into a smile.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's party!" Once again, the fairies shouted happily. Erza seemed in a good mood. How wrong they were. But that was going to change soon.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted. All the eyes directed towards him, including Erza's. He was panting and his tux was all wrinkled. Meredy soon appeared beside him.

"Sorry we're late! The traffic was nuts!" Immediately, Juvia ran to give her a hug, while Erza remained flabbergasted.

"Je-" Her words were interrupted when Jellal embraced her and twirled her around. Too dizzy to continue, they stopped, but Erza's arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Merry Christmas. Sorry I didn't bring a present, but I didn't know what was happening until we were on the motorway." Erza smiled tearfully. 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey was playing by now.

"I already got my present." Finally, she kissed him with the force of all the feelings she locked in all this time. For the second time that night, the room started clapping.  
_  
'Two pairings in a night! Lucky! Or maybe three~!'_ Mira thought as she looked at Lucy, who was shaking a mistletoe above Gajeel and Levy.

_'The photos are _so _going in the school magazine!'_

* * *

Ultear watched as Jellal was being kissed by Erza. She smiled softly.

_'I hope they will have a happy life.' _She thought, extending her white wings to fly to another corner of Heaven.

**Thank you for reading it! Only if you want to, please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
